User blog:Luperza/Blog 6.6.2013
Salutations Auraxians! Ever have that moment where you realize the week has gone by way too quickly? I’m having one of those weeks! With the E3 Expo right around the corner, I have been busy preparing and having lots of meetings! I’ll be casting and hosting streams for Sony Online Entertainment from June 11th through 13th on the SOE Twitch TV channel (http://www.twitch.tv/soe). If you’re at the event, be sure to stop by and say, “Hi!” I’d love to meet you. If you can’t make it, be sure to watch the streams. It’ll be good times. :D If you haven’t heard already, we’ve announced thatPlanetSide 2 and DC Universe Online (DCUO) will be on the Playstation 4 (PS4). We even created a really awesome video trailer that the 666th Devil Dogs, Black Widow Company and Azure Twilight outfits helped us capture! I wanted to give a BIG thank you to those guys and gals. You made the video fracken awesome and had fun doing so!! I’m pretty excited about this because it means that more people will be able to enjoy the game I helped create. Anyways, something I think y’all might be interested in is that I’m going to start making “art request” reports for the PlanetSide 2 art team. If you read my blog last week, you’d know that I currently create a lot of overview reports that cover what the general community wants or has issues with. I thought it’d be rad if I started sending over your art requests as well and the team was excited about it! I’ll be doing these once or twice a month, depending on the amount of posts there are, so be sure to post your cosmetic item ideas on the forums. Even though I’ve been fairly busy, I do try to make some time to game each day. Unfortunately, my Tuesday streaming schedule doesn’t always work out and I end up making up for that by streaming on the weekend. If you didn’t catch my stream this past weekend, you can watch the recap. Also, here’s a little highlight from it. I was playing with the Future Crew on Connery. The highlight below is when we decided to rush A in the Bio Lab with two minutes left to re-secure. I hope you enjoy it! There will be more to come. Let me know what else you’d like to hear about in my weekly blog! I hope you all have fun gaming and if you get a chance to stop by our booth at E3, don’t be shy! Come say, “Hi!” to me. :) <3 x 9001! /Margaret “Luperza” Krohn Community Relations TL;DR: I’ll be at E3 from June 11th-13th - Hosting and casting livestreams for SOE http://www.twitch.tv/soe. Stop by and say, “Hi!” PlanetSide 2 and DCUO will be on the Playstation 4. Check out our trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBHZcWDbchs I’ll be creating “art request” bi-weekly/monthly reports for the PlanetSide 2 art team, so be sure to post your cosmetic item ideas on the forums. My most recent stream http://www.twitch.tv/luperza/b/411922417. Highlight from the stream http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dPzf-45EwE Category:Blog posts Category:News